The principle aim of this project is to develop a theory of memory in non-articulate primates. Specific proposed activities include: 1) further tests of alternative theories of proactive interference and interactions between stimuli in memory paradigms, 2) studies to assess whether selective coding takes place on the level of perception, short-term memory, or long-term memory, 3) experiments aimed at the distinction between single-versus multi-attribute representations of information in nonverbal memory, and 4) followup work on the integration of information in the learning of concepts containing "exceptions to the rule". The proposed research centers around a theory which assumes that, during learning, information concerning both cues and the context in which they occur are stored together in memory and that retrieval depends on the simultaneous activation of both the stimulus and its associated context. This implies that component stimulus and contextual dimensions will interact, contrary to the prediction of most theories that component dimensions will be independent. Emphasis is on testing classes of memory models and attempting to apply the presumed underlying processes to performance in a wide variety of situations.